Backwarder/Transcript
''[ Theme song ] '' Marianne: (stops near the Seine and Fu turns around) Wait! We have to fight, Fu! Let's use the Miraculous: I'll take the Ladybug and you take the Black Cat! Master Fu: But what if we fail? They'll get hold of this box and it will mean the end of the world! Come with me; we'll be safe in England. (Fu grasps Marianne's hand but she frees from his grasp; she runs forward and turns around in surprise.) Master Fu: Marianne? Marianne: Leave without me — I'd rather stay and resist, even without the Miraculous! (Fu takes a button with a Chinese ideogram from his tie and fastens it to Marianne's blouse; he then places his hands on her upper arms.) Master Fu: (as sad background music commences) I'll come back for this...and you! Marianne: (holding Fu's clenched fists) I'll be waiting for you, right here, every day! Master Fu: Marianne, I've never told you this, but I— (Marianne interrupts, placing her finger on his lips.) Marianne: Shush... Tell me when you come back! (A red light falls on Marianne's face and a voice of a man is heard from afar as she turns to the source.) Nazi: Over there! Catch them! Marianne: (turns to Fu) Now, go! (Fu and Marianne let go of each other's hands and run in opposite directions and the man's voice is heard once again.) Nazi: Come on! Faster! The box! We must get the box! Marinette: Girls! We have a very serious situation! (The girls are cuddled up in the couch, all of them except Rose looking extremely tired) Adrien and his father have been invited to the Royal Wedding in England this weekend. Alya: (looking annoyed and exhausted) That's the emergency you called us over here for on a Saturday morning? (frowns) Marinette: You don't get it! Kagami and her mother are going too! (paces around the room doing dramatic hand gestures) Which means that Adrien and Kagami will be spending an entire weekend together! Alix: (tired and frustrated) And...? Marinette: (A visual starts playing in the background as Marinette rambles) What if Adrien is blown away by her awesome dress and hairstyle? And if they dance together at the reception? And what if they tour the city on a romantic horse and buggy ride? It would be the end of the world! (Visual ends) They're taking the Star Train to London at 11 AM; that's in less than two hours! We've gotta do something, fast! (Girls seem to be dozing off; only Rose seems enthusiastic and wide awake.) Mylène: We could...organize a demonstration and make the trains go on strike. Alya: Nah, they'd just take a helicopter or private jet. Rose: (enthusiastically raises her hand) I know! We'll dress you up (Visual starts playing) as British megastar Adeline so you can slip into Buckingham Palace. You'll lure Adrien away from Kagami at the reception and waltz with him in the grand ballroom and— (Visual ends) Alix: (interrupting) Then when Adrien finds out you're not who he (Visual commences) thought you were, he'll be totally disappointed because he hates lying; he'll fall head-over-heels in love with Kagami, given that she never lies, and you'll get locked (Marinette's shocked face pops up) away in the Tower of London. (Marinette squeals in terror.) Juleka: Why don't you just kidnap Kagami? That's cool. (The other girls look at Juleka in terror and gasp as they sit up straight.) Alix: That would be bad! Alya: There's no way we could do that, Juleka! (The other girls make a sound in approval) Rose: We couldn't! Alya: (adjusts her glasses) Listen, Marinette, the best thing to do is just spill your guts to Adrien once and for all before he takes off for London! Marinette: Couldn't we try Juleka's idea instead? (Girls shake their heads and make a disapproving noise.) Marinette: But I just can't do that! (dramatically flops her head down) I can't talk to him without (raises her head making melodramatic hand gestures) stumbling all over my words. I've been trying for months and— (gasps as she sees Wayzz peeking through her bedroom window) ...and you're right! (nervously giggles and starts dragging the girls out of her room as they gasp in surprise ) It's about time things change. I'll find the courage somehow; thanks girls! Alya: (turns to face Marinette in surprise) You sure you'll be okay? Marinette: (nervously scratching the back of her head) Yeah, sure! I'll let you know what happens... (shuts the trapdoor, shooing Alya out) Bye girls! Marinette: Wayzz! (Wayzz phases through the window and Tikki appears) What's going on? Wayzz: Marinette! You must come with me; Master Fu needs you! (turns around and phases out of the window) Marinette: (to Tikki) Do you think it's serious? Tikki: Master Fu wouldn't send Wayzz if it wasn't! Marinette: (sarcastically) You mean like the time when he lost his keys and locked himself out of the house? Tikki: It's about time Fu learned how to write and send texts! Marinette: Right! Thank you, Tikki! That's the answer! Marinette: (shuffles inside her purse to find a piece of paper and a pen) I'm gonna write Adrien a letter and give it to him on the train platform just before he leaves. At least then I won't mess up anything when I open my mouth! (puts the tip of the pen atop the paper, takes a deep breath and commences writing) Marinette: "Dearest you, when you love someone you must never hold back from telling them when you have the chance (Two boys hear Marinette and pry to listen) because one day you might realize that it's too late and that all your hopes and dreams are ruined with no way to go back in time and do it over. (Comic starts running in the background) I want to tell it to you today before you leave so you can take my words with you. I'm hoping they'll make their way to your heart and that— when you come back, you'll give me a chance to prove how true these words really are...I love you!" (Comic ends) Boys: (starting to mock her and laughing) I looooveee you! (Marinette squeaks in embarrassment as they laugh shamelessly.) Boy 1: (chants repeatedly while cackling) She's got a crush! Boy 2: Look at her, she's got a crush! (chuckles deeply) Passenger: Come on, kids! (Boys turn to face the passenger) It's not nice to make fun of poets. Marinette: Uhh… (blushes) maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. (Marinette puts the love letter back into her purse and exits the train mortified, the teens still laughing from inside.) (Master Fu is lying down on his bed looking frail and weak with a doctor standing beside him writing on her clipboard as Marinette enters.) Master Fu: Marineeeeettte! Marinette: (hurries to stand beside the doctor) Doctor, is Master— (covers her mouth with her hand) I mean—grandpa okay? Doctor: Of course he is. You know what men are like: one little hiccup and they think they're dying. Master Fu: (dramatically) My time has come! (passes wind) (Marinette sighs in sheer relief.) Doctor: (hands Marinette a prescription) Here you go; fetch this from the pharmacy and he'll be back on his feet in no time. (Marinette sticks the prescription in her purse.) Doctor: (exits but comes back in soon after) And don't forget to eat more veggies, Mr. Chan. You need fiber, for guts’ sake! (chuckles and exits for real this time) (Tikki pops out.) Marinette: (turns to face Master Fu) "Mr. Chan?" Master Fu: You can never be too careful... (Marinette sits down beside Master Fu and is about to set Master Fu's blanket but he stops her.) Master Fu: Marinette, if anything happens to me, I want you to take care of the Miracle box — you'll be the new guardian and— Marinette: (interrupting) Oh! Come on, Master Fu, you're overreacting; it's just a little bellyache, that's all! (pats his hand) Master Fu: I am 186 years old, remember; the doctor doesn't know that. Marinette: You're going to be fine! I'll go and fetch your medication then... (almost stands up) Master Fu: Wait! That's not why I called you here. (reaches to hand Marinette a letter) Go to the address written here down on the river banks at 11am. You'll see a woman there wearing a pretty brooch shaped like a Chinese ideogram. Give her this letter. Marinette: Who is she, Master? Master Fu: Someone I've always loved but have never seized the moment to tell...(looks away) Marinette: Master, you've got a sweetheart! But...why today? Master Fu: Because I'm just realizing that I've waited way too long. I don't know how much time I have left but I don't want to waste another moment. Marinette: (stands up) You're so right! If you don't do it now, you'll probably never do it; I'm gonna do what I'' need to do today, too! ''(clenches her fist upright in encouragement) (Marinette puts Master Fu's letter in her purse.) Master Fu: (in a frail voice) Thank you. Wayzz: Bring the medication back fast! I don't care what the doctor said, I don't have a good feeling about this. Marinette: You can count on me, Wayzz! (exits) (Master Fu passes wind.) Marinette: Hey, wait! Adrien's train is leaving at— (takes her phone out) Oh no! That's in 20 minutes! Tikki: The meds, Master Fu's letter, Adrien's letter: you won't have enough time to do everything, Marinette! Marinette: I won't have time but we might... Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (transforms into Ladybug) Ladybug: (hides behind a building) Spots off! (transforms back into Marinette) Announcer: Trains number 8625 and 8025 in the direction of Paris, Montparnasse are arriving on platform 12. (Gabriel escorts Kagami's mother into the train while Adrien escorts Kagami; he is about to enter when he hears someone calling his name.) Marinette: Adrien! (shouts and runs towards him desperately while panting) Adrien: Marinette? Marinette: Er... (takes letter out of her purse) Here! Read this in the drain—er—on the train! I've never told you kiss—ugh—this...but what I want more than anything else in the world is written on this piece of paper and... (blushes looking straight at Adrien) only you can give it to me! (Adrien gasps.) Marinette: (rushes away while bumping into someone) Sorry, medical emergency! (Adrien and Kagami look after her in curiosity.) Marinette: (hides behind the building once again) I did it! I gave him the letter; I actually did it, after all this time! Why did I wait so long? It was so easy! Tikki: I'm so proud of you, Marinette! You were right to take the plunge. Marinette: All right! Time for the next one... Tikki, spots on! (transforms into Ladybug) (Ladybug swings away on her yo-yo.) Mrs. Tsurugi: I'm feeling a sense of uneasiness in you, Gabriel-san! Gabriel: I think I just don't like being away from home, that's all. Mrs. Tsurugi: He who hopes, gives himself the opportunity to obtain what he desires. But he who fears, always ends up with the very thing he dreads. Gabriel: I shall remember that, Tsurugi-san! (Adrien is reading Marinette's letter in surprise.) Ms. Lenoir: Hello again, Mr. Ramier! Mr. Ramier: How are you today, Ms. Lenoir? Ms. Lenoir: (sits down on the bench) Today's the day! I know he's coming...I can feel it! Mr. Ramier: He really is a very lucky man; he doesn't deserve you. (Ladybug appears; she recognizes Ms. Lenoir's brooch, takes the letter from her yo-yo and approaches her.) Ladybug: Hello ma'am! Mr. Ramier: (gasps) Look, Ladybug?! Ladybug: Uh...yeah—I have a letter for you; the mailman asked me to give it to you because there was something wrong with hi— Ms. Lenoir: (interrupting) I know perfectly well who sent you, young lady! Ladybug: Oh! Ms. Lenoir: Go now...the less we talk, the safer your secret will be...but thank you, Ladybug. I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time! Ladybug: You're Welcome, ma'am! It was very nice meeting you. (sets off on her yo-yo) (Ms. Lenoir holds the letter to her chest and sighs) Ladybug: Morning, ma'am! (takes the letter from her yo-yo and hands it to the pharmacist) Here, it's very urgent! Pharmacist: (reads the letter with her mouth agape) Uh...look... thank you for this very moving heartfelt declaration but I'm already taken and my name's not Marianne. Ladybug: Ahh... (skims the letter in horror) So if you have Master Fu's letter, who's got the prescription? Ms. Lenoir: When you love someone you must never hold back from telling them when you have the chance, because one day you might realize that it's too late and Tone saddens that all your hopes and dreams are ruined, with no way to go back in time and do it over... Too late?... Hopes and dreams ruined?... This means he doesn't love me anymore. That it's too late for the two of us?... Mr. Ramier: Oh, Miss Lenoir... Ms. Lenoir: We promised each other... All this pain, all these year of waiting... for nothing. leaves Gabriel: Ah! up Adrien: Father? Train conductor: We are about to depart; stand clear— (Gabriel walks up to the conductor.) Gabriel: You! Mute Speaker This train will not depart until I say it can! Train conductor: Revolted Who do you think you are?! Gabriel: I am Gabriel Agreste! And I'm not feeling well and until I'm feeling better nobody goes anywhere; is that clear? Train conductor: Mm-hm… head in approval Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Agreste. Gabriel: door to the washroom We've got work to do! (Nooroo comes out of his blazer pocket) Train conductor: Ladies and gentlemen, Transforms into Hawk Moth we have a sick passenger on board; our departure will therefore be slightly delayed until further notice. Hawk Moth: I can feel...a whole lifetime of hope — gets corrupted the hope of being reunited with one's true love, only to find out that the waiting has been in vain! Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! (Akuma flies out of the train.) Mr. Ramier: Marinette's poem and sighs Ms. Lenoir, wait! (The akuma goes inside Ms. Lenoir's brooch.) Hawk Moth: Backwarder, I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to make up for lost time by stealing it from others! All I ask for in return is Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous! Ms. Lenoir: Thank you for giving me a second chance, Hawk Moth! Akumatized into Backwarder Mr. Ramier: Mrs. Lenoir? uses an hour-hand sword to backward Mr. Ramier ?rioneL .srM !tiaw, rioneL .sM *shgiS* Marinette's letter (Backwarder makes an annoyed sound.) (Backwarder jumps on a ship, backwards the ship sailing on the Seine, jumps in the highway, and uses backward on a car followed by malefic laugher) Backwarder: No more time to waste! Adrien: music stops Huh? alert button ' Nadja Chamack': This just in! There's a new supervillain at large! Adrien: gasp and Kagami is curious when Adrien stands up I—I better go check on my father. (Adrien walks up to the washrooms and presses on the locked door.) Hawk Moth: Occupied! Adrien: Oh oops, sorry! (goes to the other washroom and locks the door) Plagg: Gotta go, huh? Adrien: Plagg, claws out! into Cat Noir Ladybug: Oh no! I've seen that brooch before! If my love letter caused this kind of reaction it's probably a good thing Adrien didn't read it! (Backwarder jumps off the Ferris wheel, backwards two cars and a civilian; the civilian is about to get hit by a backwarded car.) Ladybug: Oh no! the civilian Here! You'll be safe here in the meantime. (Civilian almost bumps into Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Whoops! to talk backwards while moonwalking M'Lady okay you are? crosses her arms, annoyed Are you okay m'lady? Ladybug: Cat Noir! They've been hit by a super-villain! Cat Noir: Yeah I saw that; looks like she's making them go back in time! (Both start running towards Backwarder) Ladybug: I won't bore you with the details but I'm sure the akumatized object is the brooch with the Chinese ideogram she's wearing. Cat Noir: I trust you. (Backwarder uses her sword on civilians until Ladybug stops her from using backward on yet another one.) Ladybug: Not so fast! Backwarder: There you are again, you ghastly bug! Once I've touched you, all I have to do is wait for you to transform back! Hawk Moth: Then you can give me her Miraculous! Backwarder: Not right now; first I'll follow her so that she can lead me back to the man who gave her those earrings. Hawk Moth: What? You know the Guardian of the Miraculous? You must take me to him! Backwarder: Fu? Of course! He's the one who broke my heart. He's been hiding under a false name for a long time, but now thanks to you, Hawk Moth, I'm going to find him again at last and make up for all that lost time. Hawk Moth: Laughter What a delightful twist of fate! Ladybug: Cat Noir! I was at Master Fu's earlier! We can't let her touch me otherwise she'll lead Hawk Moth straight to the Guardian! And the Miracle Box! (Backwarder attempts to attack Ladybug; Cat Noir blocks the hit) Cat Noir: I'll gladly be your bodyguard, m'lady. (to Backwarder) In no time you'll be back the way you were before you got akumatized! (Ladybug launches Backwarder into a lamppost; Cat Noir attempts to attack Backwarder but she uses her power to put the lamppost back and it hits him; Cat Noir dodges Backwarder's attacks; Ladybug throws projectiles at her, then throws a car at her; Backwarder uses backward on the car and commands it) Backwarder: Return to sender! dodges the car Cat Noir: Hey! Be nice to my lady! her into the [[Obélisque de Louxor]] (Ladybug throws her yo-yo to cut the Obélisque in half and Backwarder backwards the Obélisque together again.) Backwarder: You're wasting your time while I grow stronger. Ladybug: We won't defeat her this way, Cat Noir! Backwarder's attack Backwarder: All I need is one hit! Haha! Time's up, Cat Noir! Ladybug: Backwarder to the dumpster so she accidentally uses backward on it and the trash comes back out (Ladybug and Cat Noir hide) Backwarder: Wanna play hide n' seek, huh? I've got all the time in the world; I'll find you sooner or later and once I've defeated you, you'll lead me straight to my sweetheart! Hawk Moth: Then I'll be able to get my hands on not only their Miraculous but all the other magic jewels as well! *malefic laughter* Cat Noir: It's time we made a plan! Ladybug: A little helping hand from fate is in order! Lucky Charm! (Pipe falls) Ladybug: Uh... a pipe? Cat Noir: That's incredible! I was just thinking to myself, why don't we redo the fountain's plumbing while we're here? (Ladybug is coming up with a plan; her vision highlights Cat Noir, a kite on the ground and the pipe) Ladybug: Okay, I know what to do; follow me. She's gone away. Quick, let's make the most of it! (cuts the kite string) Take this! Cat Noir the string (Makes a line in the sand with the pipe and further makes a cross placing the pipe on the center of the cross) Ladybug: There! Now tie the pipe around your ankle. Cat Noir: Your Lucky Charm seems more convoluted than usual. Ladybug: It's the most complicated ever; I have to stay focused. Cat Noir: *Finishes tying the kite string around his ankle* I'm with you m'lady! Ladybug: Okay, now stretch your arm out like this and take a few steps back until the string is pulled tight. Perfect! Now raise your arm and say "cataclysm" backwards. Noir follows Ladybug's instructions (Cat Noir gets confused about how to say "cataclysm" backwards) Ladybug: to spell it backwards Msylca...ms-msylca... Msylcatac! Cat Noir: Msylcatac! Ladybug: (Sets the timer on her yo-yo) Excellent! Now pull the tube back to you. Noir pulls the tube back to him Right, now follow me! forward Cat Noir: I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, m'lady. Ladybug Backwarder: backward on a leaf Come on! You're merely delaying the inevitable. (Ladybug and Cat Noir appear) Ladybug: Sorry, we got a little held back, but we're all yours now, no more timeouts! Backwarder: My sweet darling Fu, soon we'll be back together again. attacks Ladybug: Cat Noir I'm sorry. Cat Noir: Sorry for what? Ladybug: For this.., Cat Noir into Backwarder so he gets hit by the sword (Ladybug starts the timer) Cat Noir: ?tahw rof yrroS Backwarder: One down! I can't believe Fu chose such a cowardly Ladybug, who would sacrifice her own Cat Noir! and Ladybug dodges by backflipping while Cat Noir runs back Hawk Moth: What are you doing? Why don't you just take Cat Noir's Miraculous? Backwarder: You'll understand soon enough. He's powerless now, but I want Ladybug! She's my only ticket back to Fu. Cat Noir: .ydal'm, htraE eht fo sdne eht ot uoy wollof ll'I Noir is back near the start of the line Ladybug: in front of the cross and fakes a sprained ankle Ow, my ankle! I think I've sprained it! Backwarder: towards Ladybug You're mine! (Ladybug jumps simultaneously; Cat Noir pushes the pipe to the cross and Backwarder trips over it, skidding to Cat Noir.) (The timer ends.) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! the brooch Backwarder: NOOOOO! Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug! (Ladybug purifies the akuma and uses her Miraculous cure to fix all the damage done.) Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Cat Noir: Well at least I think so, 'cause to be honest, I still don't understand what all that was about. (Ladybug helps Ms. Lenoir get up.) Ladybug: That's because we girls are mysterious that way. at Ms. Lenoir Cat Noir: is almost out of power Oh oops! Sorry, but I'd better scat! Superfast. (Cat Noir approaches Ladybug and kisses her hand courteously.) Ladybug: Why the rush? Cat Noir: It's a secret; you see, we cats are mysterious too. away (Ladybug gently seats Ms. Lenoir on a bench.) Ms. Lenoir: What happened to me? Ladybug: her yo-yo and gets the right letter I gave you the wrong letter earlier.. I hope you will forgive me.. I can't do anything to change the past but.. this letter might change your future. away on her yo-yo (Ms. Lenoir smiles while looking at the letter.) Hawk Moth: Don't believe for one second that you've won, Ladybug! I've acquired more information that will enable me to track the Guardian down. And even though no one in Paris goes by the name of Master Fu, I will find where he's hiding. Soon I'll be able to have him decipher the spellbook for me and maybe, who knows, even get my hands on every Miraculous known on Earth! Train conductor: a passenger who needs to use the washroom I know it's taking a long time— (Hawk Moth laughs maniacally, alarming the conductor and the passenger; Gabriel and Adrien detransform and exit the washrooms simultaneously, both gasping when they see each other.) Adrien: You seem to be feeling a lot better, Father. Gabriel: Oh yes, I am. Adrien to his seat Train conductor: at Gabriel awkwardly as he passes while speaking to the passengers; the passenger goes to the washroom Ladies and gentlemen, our incident has been resolved. This train for London is about to depart and we apologize for any inconveniences. Master Fu: Marianne, I— Ms. Lenoir: the same time as Master Fu Fu, I— (Both chuckle gingerly; the atmosphere abruptly saddens.) Master Fu: Marianne, I'm sorry I took so long to come here. I always felt as long as I was in charge of the Miracle Box, I'd be a danger to anyone I'm close to... but that's all in the past now. Ms. Lenoir: I know you always wanted to do what's best. I know what a responsibility it is being the Guardian of the Miraculous. Unfortunately, Hawk Moth now knows that I know you. Master Fu: Yes, he could hurt you to get to me. Ms. Lenoir: We can't be together again until he's been defeated. Master Fu: I have full trust in the ones I have chosen. They will succeed. (Master Fu and Ms. Lenoir hold hands.) Ms. Lenoir: Now it's my turn to go and hide, my sweet darling Fu. Master Fu: Marianne, I've never told you this but I... I... (Ms. Lenoir puts her finger on Fu's lips and interrupts.) Ms. Lenoir: Shh. Save it for when I get back. (Mr. Ramier lets out wistful tears looking at the couple; scene shifts to Marinette and Tikki gazing from above.) Tikki: emotionally Why doesn't he just tell her? Marinette: Because it's probably not the right time yet. Tikki: How about you? (Marinette opens her mouth in befuddlement) When will it be the right time for you? Marinette: disappointed I'll tell you if I'm still alive after seeing Adrien again tomorrow morning. Rose: and curious So? How did it go? Mylène: Did you tell him? Marinette: Yeah... rubs the back of her neck I mean kind of—basically I gave him a letter... girls start cheering. Rose: happy Tell us exactly what you wrote in the letter! Marinette: awkwardly Oh, not much; it's not really important, weary is it? Alya: What? How can you say that, girl? (Adrien approaches Marinette.) Adrien: Uh, hey Marinette! [Marinette looks panicked; Alya pushes her in front of Adrian and she starts squealing.) Marinette: high-pitched Hey... Adrien: I was very surprised when I read your letter, but since it seemed to be so important, I spent the whole weekend walking around London looking for it... (holds out a medical bag as the girls shriek in astonishment) ...for you. helps Marinette get the pharmacist medical bag. Marinette: Thank you... embarrassed Adrien: I'm glad I could help. (Adrien walks into the school and Marinette collapses to the ground.) Marinette: Disaster... Alya: Disaster? He had you on his mind all weekend; he even brought back a gift for you! Rose: excited Yeah, what is it? Alya: Come on! Show us! (Marinette shifts the bag out of the girls' reach as they try to take it.) Mylène: Open it! Alix: Open it! Marinette: No, we're good. Trust me, you really don't need to open it. (Alix knocks the medical bag into Alya's hands and she opens it.) Alya: confused Constipation capsules? gasp in alarm. Marinette: Uh I... her head low Rose: What a beautiful display of pure love! other girls start laughing. Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts